Merlin's Son
by Bxtr1165
Summary: It was a normal day at Camelot, Arthur was sitting on the throne listening to his people's troubles, however when a young boy makes a request, secrets are revealed, and a lullaby is sung.


**Summary:** It was a normal day at Camelot, Arthur was sitting on the throne listening to his peoples troubles, however when a young boy makes a request, secrets are revealed, and a lullaby is sung.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Merlin; all rights go to whoever they belong to.

 **Chapter 1.**

The hall became crowded as the citizens of the Camelot were let into the throne room, ready to tell the King about their troubles.

Once Arthur had become King, he had united the kingdoms as was said by the prophesy. Arthur didn't know of the prophesy of course, but that tended to be the only way for them to be fulfilled. The subject wasn't to know of them and so didn't work towards completing it as this makes it self-fulfilling. Not all prophesy's came true however, as not all of them needed to but, when the good of the world depends on certain events occurring, most times a powerful individual is sent to oversee its success.

This was the job of Merlin, or as he was known in the druid circles, Myrddin Emrys. He had guided Arthur though the trials of prince hood and now as king Merlin's job was done. Arthur had finally allowed magic to be free again realising that his Fathers way of ruling, was unjust, unfair as well as promoting suspicion, distrust and anger. However now it wasn't uncommon to see sorcerers out in the street entertaining youngsters, helping citizens throughout the kingdoms and healing others of numerous ailments.

Despite this acceptance, Merlin still kept his magic a secret. Gaius had tried encourage him to tell Arthur about his powers, but Merlin was adamant not to. He was scared of Arthurs reaction.

Merlin was very close to Arthur, even though he is really only manservant, however despite his standing, he was valued by Arthur in the way a friend would be.

This was the main reason he still hadn't revealed himself. He valued Arthur's friendship too much to have it taken from him when Arthur realised that Merlin had been lying to him for so long, that he had betrayed him. However his magic wasn't the only secret that Merlin still kept.

As per the reason for the opening of the hall many people stepped forward and presented their problems to the King, hoping that he could help them. Whether it be some bothersome bandits stealing from a small village or a wolf eating a farmer's sheep, they all knew that Arthur would help them. He was a fair King.

One of the visitors was a young boy. The boy had black wavy hair, piercing emerald eyes and a face that was slightly aristocratic in its look.

Most of the hall now had their attention on the boy, as it wasn't often a child would approach the King as normally, the parent held them back or they weren't allowed in the throne room all together. They were all wondering what he wanted of their King. Many thought that he would ask for something like a life's supply of chocolate. This thought even came to the King and so, he glanced at his wife as to prepare himself for having to say no to such a request.

That is why he and everyone in the hall were shocked by what the child said.

"My Liege, I have a request." The boy stated clearly, his voice ringing out, not even wavering despite the now silent room.

After receiving a nod from the King he continued and said, "My Mother has been taken by slavers."

Many were saddened by this fact, as the child was seemingly without a father and, would most likely be put into an orphanage because of this fact.

The King replied to the boy in a sympathetic but curious tone, "And what do you want me to do, child. Rescue her? I can't do that for just anyone boy."

The boy nodded in reply, saddened.

And so Arthur, testing the child asked, "If I were to say no to a rescue, what would you do child?"

The boy, looked up at the King with a furious look on his young face, a look that surprised many at its intensity and then spoke maliciously, "If you do not help me, I will find them myself and kill them! I will not allow them to get away with this!"

The boys' anger filled the room, the emotion visible in the swirling wind surrounding him. Arthur didn't know how to deal with the situation and was about to summon Camelot's resident sorcerers when he was stopped, by his Merlin who was speaking in an uncharacteristically commanding voice, "Mordred! Calm down my child."

Many were shocked at Merlin's intervention and interruption of the King as well as by the familiarity he held with the boy who had surprised them all. They were then further shocked when the boy, now known to be called Mordred, turned in surprise and happiness to the man-servant and exclaimed, "Father!"

The child, after a slight moment's pause, ran towards Merlin who held his arms open, obviously anticipating the ambush that followed, as the boy jumped up into his father's waiting arms. Sobbing he then retold his story, explaining to his father what had happened to his mother in detail. Slowly, Merlin managed to calm the child down, and even though he looked like he could start crying again at any moment, Mordred was content in Merlin's arms.

Arthur was sure he had misheard the boy when he had called Merlin his father but, looking around he could see similar expressions of shock repeated around the room, so he concluded it must have been true.

No one could believe that Merlin had a son, and turning to Merlin, who looked extremely comfortable with the now quiet child in his arms, Arthur questioned firmly, "What is going on Merlin?"

Smirking slightly at the demand from his friend, Merlin replied, " I'm just comforting my son, Sire." Before proceeding to smile and hush the child when he started to get restless again.

Seeing the child held protectively in his servants' arms, Arthur realised that indeed the boy looked much like Merlin and gathered, with the familiarity between the two, that it was the truth. Merlin had a son.

Chuckling at the rooms continuingly shocked expressions; Merlin rocked the dark haired child in his arms, calming him even further from his still teary state, and seeing Mordred curled up against him innocently, Merlin gazed adoringly at the boy, before he started to pace the hall hoping to put his son to sleep with the rocking movement of his walk, despite the age of the boy.

However Merlin soon saw that sleep wasn't going to come to his son without some help, and so Merlin hoped to encourage the child by saying, "Come on Mordred. I know you tired. Go to sleep."

The sleepy reply made many smile at the boys' cuteness, "But Father, I want Mother. I don't know if I can sleep knowing she might be hurt."

Merlin, understanding his sons concern as he was feeling the same, answered his son and promised, "You know I will find your Mother son, please don't worry as she will be back with us in no time. Go to sleep now child. Father will take care of everything."

Gazing up from his place cradled in his Father's arms, Mordred couldn't help but believe his Father and with a small smile on his face, Mordred whispered back, "Ok Father, I believe you. But please can you sing to me?"

Thinking over the request for a moment, Merlin smiled at his son, recognising it as a wish to feel closer to his absent Mother. She would always sing him to sleep, and Merlin knew just the song to sing. Therefore he continued to rock his son before began to hum the song he knew Mordred wanted to hear, and once confident that it would help his child, after seeing the child relax in his arms, Merlin went on to sing the song properly in a deep mystical voice. Everyone present recognised it as a lullaby.

[Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep.  
And carry you down into sleep.  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep.  
And carry you down into sleep.

Guileless son, I'll shape your belief  
And you'll always know that your father's a thief.  
And you won't understand the cause of your grief.  
But you'll always follow the voices beneath.]

Mordreds eyes had started to droop already even though the lullaby was in its early stages. The people gathered in the Throne Room could see that, with his father's voice washing over him, and lulling him that it wouldn't take long for the boy enter the realm of sleep.

[Guileless son, Your spirit will hate her.  
The flower who married my brother the traitor.  
And you will expose his puppeteer behaviour.  
For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty...

Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep.  
And carry you down into sleep.  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep.  
And carry you down into sleep.]

Mordred reached up to grasp at his father's ever present neck scarf with his small hand and, then closed his eyes firmly shut, as felt himself slipping into a deep slumber. Merlin continued to watch with blatant love in his eyes as his voice, carried his son down into sleep.

[Guileless son, Each day you grow older.  
Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold.  
For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul.  
Will die in returning the birthright he stole.

Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep.  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep.  
And carry you down into sleep.]

As Merlin finished the lullaby he wondered what the future would look like, and as he gazed at his son, Merlin hoped that Mordred would grow up to be a fine young man. Recognising that his son was nearly asleep, he slowed his rocking and despite the consequences embedded his magic into his voice willing it to help him in lulling the child to sleep.

This act of magic turned Merlin's eyes gold and, peering up at his father, they were the last thing Mordred saw, before he slipped away into the arms of Morpheus.

Quiet gasps echoed around the throne room as everyone present recognised that Merlin had just used magic. Apparently the Kings most loyal servant is a Sorcerer!

"Merlin..." Arthur began, "You have magic?"

Nodding at the question, Merlin continued to gaze at his child, not looking up in fear of how his friend would act, before replying, "Yes ever since I was born I've been able to use it, I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Why haven't you? Magic has been allowed in Camelot for over 5 years now and your my best friend of course I would have accepted you."

"I haven't told you, Arthur, because it gives Camelot an advantage. No one knew, and therefore I could work in the shadows, which was needed as it would make my job of protecting you more difficult if everyone knew that I am Emrys."

Arthur now understood why Merlin hadn't told him of his magic, having someone as powerful Emrys living in Camelot would've brought trouble they couldn't have fought. It was however difficult to see how Merlin was Emrys however, as most of the time Merlin acted like he was weak. Arthur then realised that this was a mask but was still apart of who Merlin was, he also understood what that meant for Camelot. He went on to tell his friend just that.

"I understand now why you hadn't told us my friend, but I'm still sorry you felt like you had to keep this from me."

"I would have told you but too much was at stake, My Lord. The citizens of Camelot, you and my son were chief among them. I know I could have told you earlier because of the peace we now hold at the moment; however I felt that keeping it a secret was the right thing to do."

Both Arthur and Merlin smiled sadly at how, despite the deep friendship they shared, that some secrets were too dangerous to tell. At this exchange, the people in the room were reassured that there were no hard feelings between the two men.

With his face becoming serious, Merlin asked of the King, "Would you help me find his mother, Arthur. She means the world to him, and despite the fact we aren't together anymore, she does to me as well."

"Of course Merlin, I will be glad to help. If I may ask, who is the boy's mother?" Arthur asked with a smile tinted with curiosity.

"His mother is Morgana."

Everyone gasped at Merlin's reply and Arthur was the one most stunned at the revelation, Merlin and Morgana had been together and had a child out of the union.

Arthur's expression slowly turned thunderous as he realised what it meant and with a quiet anger in his voice, he asked incredulously, "My sister Merlin! Really?"

"Indeed" was the given reply.

Smirking slightly, Merlin then went on to explain, "Despite her darkness and betrayal of Camelot, Morgana is a good mother to my son and loves him deeply, and once I loved here as well. Plus she's adopted so she isn't really your sister." A cheeky grin followed that statement.

Calming down but still scowling at Merlin, Arthur understood about Morgana's caring side, as when he was a child, his sister had always been very caring towards those she loved.

Arthur then proceeded to dismiss the surprised crowd and ordered his Knights to appear in the throne room, he would need their help to complete the upcoming quest. It was most important as they had to recover Morgana so, his Nephew could have his mother back.

Once the Knights had started to arrive, Merlin walked to his chambers carrying his sleeping child in his arms and, once there, he laid his son on the small cot provided. Merlin then kissed the child's forehead and whispered a sweet, "Goodnight". Merlin then laid down next to his son and quickly fell to sleep. Both father and son's dreams were troubled; however they were hopeful at what tomorrow would bring. They would have a busy day tomorrow preparing for the upcoming quest, and so despite their disturbed slumber, wanted to gain as much sleep as possible.


End file.
